Talk:Love, and Other Dramatic Things
Sounds Familiar but this is still awesome! Gurgy -Stacy ftw! 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I didnt mean to copy a title. When I made this (at like 9 last night) it was the best I could come up with :P and thanks!! Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I meant that lot was a role reversal of the ep I just mentioned, but ok. (Gurgy) Were did the betrayal go? I had changed my mind on the way I was going with the story but if I go the way I am now I will only have another half of the story to go.. But I totally just got a awesome idea! I am changeing it back. Thanks for inadvertanly making the story longer Mad Hatter I like hats! 02:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ...Your welcome? Also, you know what's funny? In the polish dub, Albert and Coltrane are voiced by the same person. (Gurgy) This is good! Do you mind if I fix spelling mistakes? Stacetrane forever! Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And yes please! I mean you can :P Though I have to warn you, you may not like where the story is going. Mad Hatter I like hats! 18:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean that I won't like where this story is going? Is Stacetrane going to be sunk or something? And is the other guy Stacy likes Albert? I don't mind, even though I don't ship Stacebert. Tpffan5196 (talk) 18:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Coltrane being a jerk in this story Why, Coltrane, why? As you can tell, I am a big Stacetrane fan. Also, in a future story, Coltrane (for unexplained reasons) ditched Stacy for Mindy, and his sister Holly busted them. In the end, Stacy and Mindy forgot about him, until Jenny came, and Coltrane fell for her. I'm a Jentrane fan also! This story is awesome! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to continue with the story? Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) please continue this So, Coltrane is being a jerk in the story mainly because I needed someone who looks like a nice guy to be a jerk. This story is based on some of my life and seemingly nice people tend to show there true colors around me (even if I dont want it). And yes, I am continueing this. I have been very depressed lately (like really depressed if you get what I am saying) and havent felt like writeing anything.But I am back now :D TD 15:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Funny i was deprseed recently too Why were you depressed? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:21, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The full story on the irc tv tropes page -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 21:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Was this about the conflict involving that April Fool's blog and you wanting Scuba to be banned from the IRC? Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sort of....-Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 21:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Some late replys and explanations @Tpffan: I have been very depressed for a very long time for various reasons. But it inspires me to write. What you get when you read are my pure emotions. I take my anger out on the keyboard and try to turn it into art. Just because Coltrane is not the nicest guy around now does not mean I am going to pick on him this entire story. I'll probably pick on most of the main characters of the story. This is just his time in the spotlight. Also, just because Albert is in this do not assume that Stacebert will happen. Weird things happen in life so I am going with the flow right now. Also I aplolgies for not editing this all summer. Things have been weird. Some ups and downs. Honestly you should be happy if I dont write because that either means my life is going good or I am penting up my anger and that means I will write a ton shortly after. I know it has been a while but I hope you guys are still following TD 15:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC)